Kith n' Kin
by Krazemoony88
Summary: Remus and Tonks got away with getting married but not from having kids. They forced themselves to leave their world and pose as Muggles. A complex struggle to keep together a frail family against the evil and darkness in the Wizarding world.
1. Lupin Manor

**_What if there wasn't an age difference between Tonks and Remus? Maybe a year or 2 apart? What if they were married? What if they had kids? Can they survive handling 2 teenagers and a 6 year old? Well what if they ran away from the wizarding world, because of marriage and children. And what if their children had no clue about the wizarding world or of their powers? What will happen if they find out? What happens when Voldie-poo is still in power?_**

**Disclaimer: This goes for all the chappies! I only have $1! I don't need to mooch off my parents to get a lawyer! This is all J.K Rowling! I only own the plot and some of the characters.**

O YEAH! By the way….. HBP SPOILERS! Well, some at least

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lupin Manor**

Remus Lupin walked through the front door of his home in downtown London. His home had a 17th century look to it. A nice peaceful home, that was all he ever wanted.

Remus removed his raincoat and hat and put them both on a coat hanger. "I'm home!" he called, to a vacant living area.

"In the kitchen!" a voice called from the room next to the living room.

There stood his wife of 20 years, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin.

She was pouring hot tea into a fancy looking teacup when she looked over to where her husband was. "Hello, sweetie!" Tonks slowly and cautiously picked up the teacup by it's fragile handle and walked over to Remus.

"how was your -" Tonks tripped over her untied shoelace, dropping the tea on the floor, shattering their fine china cup. She was lucky Remus was there to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Hello, Love" he smiled, still holding her.

"O no!" Tonks was released from Remus and was not bending over the kaput tea cup. "O Remus, I'm so sorry…"

Remus bent over to help his wife pick up the pieces of glass. "It's okay.."

"No Remus, this was your Mothers fine china" Tonks pouted, holding up a piece of broken glass to Remus' face.

Remus continued to clean up the glass as Tonks ruthlessly plopped down on the floor.

"I don't know why you married me! I'm such a blasted wreck!" Tonks was twiddling her thumbs. Then hastily put her hands in her lap.

Remus squatted by her. "Well.." Remus began, scooping up Tonks in his arms. "I don't know why you married an old werewolf" he retorted, with a smirk.

Tonks merely wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You're not _that _old.." she joked.

"You're going to get it Ms. Clumsy!" Remus set his wife down on the floor.

"What are you going to do, old fart?" She laughed as he started to tickle her. "don't you dare!" Remus tickled her weak spot.

Tonks ran out of the kitchen with Remus at her heals. After running around the house for a little while, Remus tackled Tonks onto the couch. He was laying on top of her, while tickling her.

"Remus… STOP… can't… breath!" Remus stopped just before Tonks could run out of air from his weight.

"I'll get up so I don't squish you, dear" Remus made to get up but Tonks stopped him.

"Come here!" she speedily grabbed onto Remus' shirt and pulled him down to her for a passionate kiss.

"Where are the kids?" Remus asked, taking a quick breath before kissing his wife again.

"Upstairs, playing a game.." Tonks and Remus were really getting into the kissing before their youngest came down the stairs.

"Daddy, what are you doing to Mummy?"

Remus sighed into Tonks' neck and lifted his head to see his youngest son, Michael.

"Nothing, just playing a game, buddy!"

"What's wrong, honey?" Tonks pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Anna hurt her ankle"

"How did she do that? What were you guys playing?" Tonks asked in concern.

"That little brat was in my room!" came an angry voice from the top of the stairs.

"You were in her room?" Tonks pulled Michael onto her lap as Remus climbed the stairs to help his daughter down them.

"You know you're not suppose to go into her room without her permission, Michael!"

"He was snooping through my things!" Remus had to hold his daughter back from chasing after her bother with a bad ankle.

"Sit down Anna" Tonks sat her son down on the couch and walked over to her daughter. She observed the ankle while Remus did the same thing.

"Does this hurt?" Remus asked touching her ankle.

"YES! No it feels really really good!" Anna snapped in pain, yanking her ankle away from her Fathers grasp.

"Don't snap at me, young lady!"

"Now, you're calling me young lady.." Anna laughed bitterly. "do you even know my real name?"

Remus looked away in spite of himself. Tonks hung her head low, not daring to look at Remus.

Remus knew where his daughter was coming from. He works so much and so hard that he barely sees his family. During dinner, Tonks would usually take his dinner to him, because he would be working in his office. Sometimes he wouldn't even be home for dinner and when he gets home he goes straight to his office.

Tonks keeps on insisting him to take a few days off and spend time with the family, but he can't, they need the money.

Remus and Tonnks' eldest son, Jon, came into the house.

Jon was turning 18 in a few weeks and to his joy, moving out of the house at the end of the summer, since Highschool was done for him.

"Wow, it's raining cats and dogs out there…" he laughed, then looked at his family, noticing the awkward silence. "I sense a lot of tension in the room.." Jon said, putting his jacket on the coat hanger next to his Fathers.

Jon walked over to Michael and picked him up off the floor. "Hey little guy!" he held up his hand to receive a high five from his little Brother. Michael smiled and gave him a high five. "so what's going on?" he said looking at Tonks.

He didn't get an answer out of her so he turned to his Sister, not even acknowledging his Dad's presents. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Ask him.." Anna pointed to Michael. "he did this!"

"How did he do that?" he said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"He was sneaking through my crap!"

"Anna Lin!" Tonks shrieked to the use of a cuss in front of the baby.

"You went into her bedroom?" Jon looked at Michael. He shook his head up and down, proudly. Jon couldn't hold back the laughter any more as the corner of his lips started to twitch. "alright little dude!" he laughed giving Michael a Brotherly hug.

"It's not funny, Jonathan!" Anna yelled, wincing in pain.

"Alright that's enough. Jon, take Michael upstairs.." Jon and Michael left the room with huge smiles on their faces.

"Anna, I'll take you to the hospital…" Tonks got up from the floor, took off her apron and started to brush off her shirt.

"I'll take her…"

"Are you sure?" Tonks stopped and looked at her Hubby, as Remus gave nod.

"Mum, I want you to take me.."

That was a slap in the face. Remus felt like the worlds biggest Jackass. No… the worlds most horrible Father..

"Okay then, I'll take you.." Tonks replied in annoyance, tossing Anna her coat. she walked over to Remus and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure you got plenty of work to do.." she whispered. He didn't talk, only nod.

"Okay then.." she whispered once more before walking over to the door. "We'll be back latter"

Remus turned to his Daughter, who was struggling to put on her jacket. "Do you need help getting to the car?"

Anna scooted to the edge of the couch and held onto the arm as she got up on one foot. "No, I don't need your help Remus" she started to limp away but Remus blocked her.

"What did you say?"

Anna sighed. "I don't need your help _Dad _"

"That's more like it.."

Anna started at a limp again.

"I love you, Anna"

Anna stopped dead in her tracks. "No Dad.." she turned. "you love your work.." Anna looked near tears.

Remus hung his head with a hurt and guilty expression on his face.

"Anna, do you need -" Tonks was cut off by a shake in the head from her Daughter as she walked out into the rainstorm.

Remus sat on the arm of the couch, Anna was just sitting at.

Tonks lingered at the doorway with the door wide open, watching her daughter walk to the car. She looked at Remus, his face was red and he was squeezing his eyes.

Tonks walked over to Remus, gently taking his face in her hands. He looked up at her, his eyes were red. "Remus, she loves you so much.."

He found this hard to believe. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's just that, she doesn't understand.." Tonks whispered, giving Remus a gentle peck on the lips. Remus found that Tonks' words were heartwarming as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"We'll be back soon" with that, Tonks left, closing the door behind her.

It took Remus 5 minutes to put himself together and walk to his office.

In there he pulled a photo album out of his desk.

This was where he had pictures of everybody. Starting from his childhood at home, to his Hogwarts days, to his wedding photos, to his children's pictures.

He spent a while on a particular one, it was the family one they took during Christmas 4 years ago. Jon was 14, Anna was 13 and Michael was only 2. That was the last picture they took as a family. They were happy back then, that was when Remus wasn't working as much. But when they hit bankrupt, he had to put more hours onto his regular shift and ask for more days to work in the office.

He flipped the page to a picture of Jon. He looked so much like Remus when he was at his age. Grey eyes, sandy, brown hair and a strong looking jaw.

He flipped to the next page and it was Michael. He had Remus' eyes but his hair was a dirty blondish color. He had the goofiest smile, he was missing his 2 front teeth. Remus laughed as he remembered helping him write a note to the tooth fairy for being such a rip-off.

The next page was Anna. It amazed Remus how beautiful she was. She looked just like her Mother, that's why. She had the biggest hazel eyes and long, straight brown hair. She was his little princess, that was what he use to call her until she grew out of it, or so she says. He couldn't remember the last time he called his little girl princess..

This brought tears to his eyes. They were threatening to spill but Remus held it together, that was until he turned to the next page. It was a picture of Anna and Harry, they were just little babies. That was the week James and Lily died. After that day, Anna never saw Harry again. He was taken to live with those horrid Muggles. '_I don't think Anna remembers him.._' he thought.

After Jon was born, they had to go into hiding. Away from the wizarding world. All because of a stupid law that forbade Werewolves to have children or get married, but him and Tonks managed to get away with that one.

He hasn't had any contact with Dumbledore or anyone else for a while now. When he heard of Sirius' death a few years ago, he and Tonks rushed to the Ministry and fought aside Dumbledore. That's when he saw Harry for the first time in 14 years. He looked so much like James, but he had Lily's eyes. He had no idea who Remus was and he decided to keep it that way. For the safety of his family and their identity.

Just then he heard someone whisper his name..

"_Remus…_"

That voice sounded familiar. "Albus?" he looked around the room. "where are you?"

"_Here, Remus.._"

Remus, turned and looked at his fireplace. Dumbledore's head popped up in green flames.

"Remus, so good to see you"

"Albus, if they catch you here, I can get thrown into Azkaban"

"Well then I'll make this really quick then.." Dumbledore said, appearing out of the fire.

Remus shook his hand and took a seat across from Dumbledore. "What is it that is so urgent, that can cost me my life?"

"I need you at the school. It turns out Voldemort is putting all the werewolves on his side, on in particular. I'm sure you heard of Fenrir Greyback?"

Remus felt a little tingle in his upper, right leg. "How could I forget.." he replied, darkly.

"That's who bit you, Remus"

"I'm already aware of that sir"

"Has Tonks been managing to make your Potion every full moon?"

"Yes, my kids still don't know.." Remus remembered how hurt Anna looked when she left today, it broke his heart to see his baby girl upset at him.

"You must tell them. I need you to stay at Hogwarts this year"

"Why do you need me at the school?"

Dumbledore frowned. "There has been a terrible accident at the school, just before summer vacation.

A few of our students, 3 to be exact; were attack by werewolves, on school grounds. All of them were friends with Harry Potter.."

Remus had a grim look on his face, as he heard the front door open.

"Were back!" Remus heard his wife call out.

"I'll be right back.." Remus dashed out of his office, closing the door behind him.

"Anna had to get a anclebrace.." Tonks wrapped an arm around Anna. "just a small sprain" she reassuringly smiled down at her Daughter.

"It hurts like a -"

"The doctor said to keep off it for a while, then in 2 weeks we have to go back in and get it looked at again.." Tonks helped Anna sit down n a reclining chair.

"Er, dear. Can I talk to you in my office.."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No, not really. There is just someone here…"

"We have company?" Anna asked from her chair.

"Er, yes - no.. I mean.." Remus looked back in his office to see Dumbledore was walking out of the room. Remus gave him the sign to sit down and stay but he wasn't listening.

"Who's here Remus?" Tonks demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

For Remus' displeasure, Dumbledore stepped into view of his Wife and Daughter.

"Sorry to disturb you at home, Nymphadora. I called Remus to do a favor for me.."

"Albus, um.." Tonks looked at Anna, who looked back at her. "Anna, sweetie. Do you need anything?"

"No mom, who is this?" she pointed at the man in the blue with a long white beard and half-mooned specs.

"Er, not now…" she fallowed Remus and Dumbledore to the office. "I'll be right back.."

Anna nodded and turned on the television to MTV. The speakers of the TV were loud, which caused Dumbledore look back at the TV and stare in wonder. Tonks gave the old man a push and told him that she would tell him latter.

After closing and locking the door, Dumbledore took out his wand and said a spell to secure the room of any noise getting beyond the door.

"So, Albus. Please explain to me the reason you are here" Tonks leaned her body up against a filing cabinet, crossing her arms across her chest.

"At the end of last year, we had a number of killings going on around the school.." Dumbledore started as he sat down in the chair he was, last sitting in.

"Voldemort?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Greyback" Tonks gasped and gaped at Remus who stared back at her.

"So what does this have to do with my husband?" Tonks, who turned her attention back to her former Professor, was gnawing at her thumbnail, it was her nervous habit.

"I came here today to ask Remus to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"

Tonks stared blankly at Dumbledore. "Were not allowed back in the wizarding world…" Tonks pushed off the cabinet with her back and began a slow pace, back and forth. "for all we know, they probably think we're dead!"

"I'm sure our Minister of magic would allow you to come back.." Dubledore smiled a cheekily.

"What, Fudge? O please, he wouldn't allow us back!"

"Fudge is gone, Nymphadora" Dumbledore eyeballed both Remus and Tonks, who stared blankly at him. "I am the new Minister…"

* * *

WARNING:

HBP SPOILERS! DON'T READ **A/N** IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE BOOK YET!

A/N…

Okay I know he died but I like him alive! I wish he still was. I cried my eyes out from the chapter it happened to chapter 30! Let me just say this, I thought it would be cool to make him Minister instead of killing him off!


	2. Morning Surprises and Explanations

**Chapter 2**

**Morning surprises and explanations**

"You?"

Dumbledore nodded as Tonks smiled happily to Remus. "I'm giving you permission to come back.."

Tonks made her way over to Remus and gave him a hug. Remus held onto Tonks, tightly as Dumbledore spoke the next part.

"I will get rid of the law that applies to Remus and other werewolves"

Tonks looked up at Remus and smiled. "We can go home…" she giggled. "you can finally quit your job, go back to being a happy family again!"

Remus frowned down at his wife, giving her a light kiss before turning to Dumbledore. "Albus.."

"Nymphadora?" Tonks had a worried look on her face as she turned to Dumbledore.

Remus moved away from his wife to look at the office window, that overlooked the backyard.

"Voldemort, has all the werewolves working for him, picking Greyback as the leader. I will need Remus to do some spying for me.."

"What?" Tonks breathed out in panic. "he could get killed! So if Remus does this, he would be working for the bad guys? I will not let him do that!" Tonks was on the verge of tears as she stared at Remus' back.

Remus had his hands in his pockets with his head hung low.

"Nymphadora, we could be getting valuable information on what Voldemort is planning…"

"What about my kids Albus?"

"Tell them of their gifts, let them be aware of who they really are. Bring them to Hogwarts"

Tonks was pacing the room, shaking her head.

"Nymph -"

"Tonks, Albus. Call me Tonks.."

"Tonks, they need to learn sometime, because once they get to the point where they're making things happen unexpectedly. They will be frightened.."

Tonks shook her head as a tear escaped her changing eyes. "I have to think about this.. Not only will I have to expose my children to something very new, I have to let my Husband get put into danger!"

With that Tonks left with a sob. Remus turned around from the window and made to go after her.

"Remus…" Dumbledore stood out of his seat. "I shall take my leave, they need me at the school.."

Remus was staring at the door as Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to her. Contact me when you have your answer" with a loud pop, Dumbledore was gone.

* * *

Remus walked out of his office to see Anna and Jon watching TV. Remus walked into the kitchen to see Tonks preparing dinner and their youngest, Michael coloring in his favorite book with crayons. The glass that Tonks broke that morning was still laying on the floor, shattered.

"Hey little guy.." Remus ruffed up his sons hair.

"Good afternoon" Michael said, coloring a bear blue and green.

Tonks opened a cabinet that was filled with pots and pans. She sighed, aggravated that the pan that she needed was buried beneath all the other pots and pans.

Remus chucked at his son. Michael was really smart for a 6 year old, he got that from Remus, he got his personality from his Mother.

Pots and Pans were sprawled onto the floor with a thunderous crash. Tonks cursed and picked up the pan she needed for cooking, leaving the others to lay across the kitchen floor.

Remus and Michael both gasped and looked up at the noise. Remus looked down at Michael.

"Hey, why don't you go watch TV with your Brother and Sister"

"They won't let me. They said I was to young!"

"Okay well, tell them Daddy said you could.." Michael smiled and gave Remus a little hug.

Remus thought of what he said before Michael disappeared into the living room. They wouldn't listen to Michael if Remus told them he could watch a little television.

"Hey Mikey?" Remus called him back. "better yet, tell them Mum said you could"

Michael gave a nod and dashed into the living room. Mikey was the only Child in the house that would listen to him, Jon and Anna never do. The only time Remus got anything good out of his 2 older kids was when he gave Anna money for the Mall and if he let Jon take the car to go see his Girlfriend, Geri.

Remus looked at his wife and walked over to her. She was adding ingredients into a saucepan.

Right before Remus could say anything, Tonks walked away from him into the living room.

"Jon, honey. Can you, Anna and Michael go to the market and get pasta noodles for me?"

"Sure Mum.." Jon turned off the TV.

"Er, Mum. I'm kinda physically challenged over here!" Anna pointed to her ankle.

"The Doctor did give you really wicked crutches, now go!"

"Honestly Mum. Wicked? That is so 70s" Anna got up from the help of her older Brother.

Tonks made sure the kids were in the car before she went back into the Kitchen.

There, Remus was sitting in his chair at the dinner table.

They were silent for a minute or two before Remus broke the silence. "We have to tell them"

Tonks threw the wooden spoon she was using on the sauce, down on the counter making sause splatter all over the place. "We don't have to say anything, because I'm not going to let my children be exposed to something they don't understand!" Tonks settled the sauce to a simmer, grabbing one big pot and filled it with water.

"Don't you mean _our _children?" Remus hastily got up from his chair and grabbed a cup from the cupboard.

"Really? Because the kids don't seem to think so" Tonks set the pot of water onto the burner next to the sauce.

Remus was a little taken aback. "News flash Love, I was a huge part of the creation…" he had a smug look on his face. "besides, didn't you hear what Dumbledore said? If we don't tell them, they are going to find out what they are capable of and they won't be able to handle it!"

Tonks poured a little bit of olive oil into the water and added a pinch of salt for flavor. She shook her head and looked at her spouse.

Remus looked in her eyes. "Tonks, you don't have to worry about Greyback. I'll get him before he gets to any of our kids"

Tonks' eyes were glazed as she looked away from Remus.

"And not to mention, Dumbledore is Minister now. He's going to let us go back home!"

Tonks violently, shook her head. "I'm happy about that.." she tried her best to hold back a sob and she successfully did.

"Then what's the problem Tonks? You keep dancing around your feelings towards this!" his gaze hardening.

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU!" Tonks blurted, letting out a shaky sigh and a sniffle.

Remus' gaze softened a lot. He knew what he was getting himself into, if only she could understand. He wanted revenge, not only for all the kids that were killed but for him and his family. If Greyback wouldn't have bit him, he would be free to wed and have children. But he was forced here, in this Muggle world! Living a totally different life and keeping something HUGE from his Children!

Tonks ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Jon, Anna and Michael walked into the house. Anna was holding Michael by the hand.

Jon appeared into the Kitchen with a plastic bag. "Where's Mum?" he asked Remus, looking around.

"She wasn't feeling good so she went to lie down, I'll finish dinner" he said in a weary voice, taking the bag from Jon.

Jon wasn't a total idiot! He kind of figured that they had a fight, only because Remus used that excuse all the time. If that was the case, Jon was surprised she didn't die from being so sick. Jon knew Remus was gone all the time and that made Tonks very upset, like she didn't know what to do any more and he most definitely knew that his Mum was 100 healthy!

"You know, that excuse is getting really old.."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on! Mum was just fine when we left and all of a sudden she's sick in bed. I know you guys fight a lot, I'm surprised you didn't leave us out in the cold!" Jon gave Remus a chilling stare and walked out of the kitchen. Remus was dumbfounded by his son's words. It amazes him how much his children despised him. He would always ask himself, 'Am I a bad Father?' well, one thing is for sure, his kids seemed to think so.

With the sounds of loud Rock n' Roll music going on in the living room, Remus prepared dinner for his Kids.

He really wanted to get things back to the way they were around here. Better yet, go back to their _real _home. The wizarding world was all Remus and Tonks have ever known. If there wasn't a law, banding werewolves from having families, they could be living in a house that was close to the school he grew accustomed to.

He called the troops in the kitchen for dinner. As they ate, Remus went up to his bedroom to talk to Tonks.

He tapped lightly on the door and entered once Tonks said "Come in"

She was looking at a old photo album, similar to the one he had in his office. In there were pictures of their Hogwarts days. None of them moved, only for the safety of their Children.

"Do you Remember the night of the Spring Ball?" Tonks said, looking at a picture of a group of people. "we were so young, you were only a year older than me"

"How can I forget" Remus replied in a soft manner, taking a seat next to Tonks on their bed. "that was the night I asked you to Marry me"

"I remember dancing the whole night. You pulled me aside and bent down on one knee…" she giggled at the memory. "I thought you were going to be sick so I bent down to see if you were okay, and you kept telling me to get up. I finally processed it into my head that you were going to ask me to be yours forever"

Remus smiled at Tonks. "My parents freaked out and told me to wait until I was out of school"

They were silent for a while, just looking at old pictures until Tonks closed the album while Remus was looking at one that was with him and their close friends.

"Remus, what happened to us?"

"This Muggle world! The lifestyle! It's just not us" Remus got of the bed and walked over to the wall to lean against it.

Tonks was sitting Indian style on the bed, clenching the photo album to her chest. "I know, I miss it too. But I'm not going to expose our Children to something so radical and new!" Tonks felt the tears prickle her eyes once again. "not only that, I'm not going to see my husband get hurt!"

"Not this again, Tonks. I have been up against things way worse before. I can handle this, I'm not a little boy anymore, I'm a full grown man damn it!" Remus had a wild look in his eyes as he stared at his beautiful wife.

"Remus, you have changed.." she choked out, tears streaming down her heart-shaped face. She threw the photo album on the ground then slowly dropped her head into the pillows on her bed.

"Tonks, I don't know what to say I'm sor -"

"Just go away, Remus!" Tonks sobbed, clenching one Remus' pillows on his side of the bed, hugging it tightly to her.

Remus looked at his wife and then to the photo album on the floor. He didn't mean for it to get to her this much. He wanted nothing more than to make things right for him and his family. It would take a miracle to become a loving family again.

He picked up the album and closed the door lightly behind him, he could still hear the sobbing Tonks on the other side of the door. It hurt him so much that he made his wife and children cry.

When he was walking down the stairs, he saw Jon watching TV, Anna was reading a magazine and little Michael was asleep on the floor, wrapped up in his favorite blanket.

Remus walked over to Michael and picked him up off the floor. The little boy stirred in his Father's arms, opened his eyes and gave a great yawn.

"Time for bed little guy" Remus smiled down at his Son.

Remus walked up the stairs. While walking past his and Tonks' bedroom he could hear the shower running from their bathroom. He was longing to go in there, apologize and make up but he knew Tonks needed her space for a little while.

Remus pushed open a slightly parted door, turned on the light. Toys were sprawled around the floor along with broken crayons and stuffed animals.

He laid down Michael in a car-shaped bed, pulled a planet and stars quilt over him.

Remus went over to Michael's dresser, picked up a teddy bear and gave it to him.

"Goodnight Mikey.." he kissed Michael on the head and ruffed up his hair.

"Don't forget pookey" Michael held his teddy up. Remus kissed the bear and gave it back to Michael.

Right before Remus left the room, he turned on a dinosaur nightlight, Michael slept with it on every night.

He watched his son go into a deep sleep before walking down stairs, leaving Michael's door open with a slight crack.

He walked into the kitchen, put leftovers away and walked back into the living room.

Anna was frowning at her hair and Jon was still watching TV. "I wish my hair looked like this!" Anna whined, looking at the magazine.

"Guys, not to late.." he walked over to Anna and kissed her on the cheek. Remus took a glimpse at the magazine. The girl in there had spiked, pink hair. He swore it looked like Tonks' hair when she use to wear it like that. She now, had to keep it looking basic, Brown and at sholderlength.

"I don't know Ann. Looks to extreme for you" Remus chuckled, walking over to Jon, putting his hand on his head. "are you doing to need the car tomorrow to see Geri?"

"I don't know.." Jon flipped through channel after channel. "I might, she said she wants to talk to me about something"

"Okay well let me know in the morning, goodnight"

Remus didn't receive a goodnight back. He walked into his office, opened a closet door, revealing work suits, blankets and pillows.

He took out what he needed, grabbed the photo album he was looking at latter that day and the one Tonks was looking at and laid down on the couch.

He flipped through all the pictures, found himself start to cry when he finished. He missed everything! James, Lily, Sirius, Hogwarts, the wizarding world, but most of all the way his family was when they were happy.

He felt like an apple, falling down from the family tree. It felt as if sometimes, Tonks just wanted to take the kids and leave for a little while. He hated thinking that way, but he couldn't help it.

He let the album slip from his hand and onto the floor, next to the one he was looking at that same day and fell asleep.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Remus was woken up by a ear slitting scream. He dogged out of his office and ran up the stairs to see Michael walking out of his room with crazy morning hair, rubbing his eyes and carrying his teddy and blanket.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Michael walked over to Remus.

"I don't know.." he picked up the boy as he saw a girl run out of the bathroom and into his and Tonks' room.

"MUM!" the girl let out a scratchy scream.

"What, O MY GOD!" Jon joined Remus in the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Jon demanded, fleeing into the room with Remus and Michael behind him.

"MUM, LOOK AT MY HAIR!" the girl, who appeared to be Anna, screamed.

Jon and Michael looked with open mouths.

Anna's hair was the exact same look-alike from the girl in the magazine she was looking at last night, pink and spiked.

Tonks looked worriedly at Remus. He shrugged and sat Michael on the bed. "Jon, Anna. We have something important to tell you.."

Tonks walked over to Remus and held his hand. "This isn't going to be easy, but we're hoping that maybe you can believe us and understand" she looked at Remus for help and he gladly took the floor.

"Your Mother is a witch and I am a wizard.." Remus had no other way to put it. For him, that was the best way he could tell them. "there is a school for us, it's called Hogwarts.."

Jon, Anna and Michael looked at Remus as if he were crazy. Tonks decided to step in once she saw the looks on her children's faces.

"Not only am I a witch I'm a Metamorphmagus and it's quiet clear to see that Anna, you are one as well" Tonks pointed to her Daughters hair.

"Jon, Michael. You are wizards" Remus looked over Jon's facial expressions. It looked as if he wasn't buying all this.

"So we're freaks!" Anna snapped.

"No, this is a gift.." Tonks touched Anna's hair. "being a witch is a beautiful gift"

"Mum, what the hell is a Metamorphmagus?" Jon asked.

"Well, it's a person who can change their form to anything they want. Look, you have an example right in front of you" Tonks pointed to Anna.

"How can I change back to what I normally look like?"

Tonks took Anna by the hand and led her over to the mirror. "I want you to see what I normally look like.." Tonks closed her eyes, imagining herself to what she looked like before Jon was born. She knew that it worked by the gasp Anna gave. She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror, her hair was no longer brown, but bubblegum pink, her eyes were a light purple and her nose was smaller.

"Now.." Tonks smiled at Anna. "I want you to concentrate on how you use to look, so close your eyes and just imagine what you want to look like"

Anna did as her Mother told her and when she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, she looked back to normal. "Wow!"

Tonks laughed at how amazed she looked when she observed herself in the mirror. "Let's go down to the kitchen and get breakfast started and I'll tell you more about, well.. everything.

Anna completely forgot about her sprained ankle, it started to hurt after a while but instead of going back into her room for her crutches, she and Tonks went down to the kitchen.

Remus was stuck with Jon and Michael. They both looked confused and a little disappointed.

"So.." Remus took a seat next to them. "where do I begin?"

"How about when you and Mum decided not to tell us about this so called Wizarding world" Jon replied with a hint of attitude in his voice.

Remus couldn't tell them it was all because he was a werewolf. It would freak them out and not only that, they wouldn't understand. Sooner or latter, he will tell his Children.

He decided to stick to a basic explanation "Something happened and it forced Mum and I to leave"

"This is a lot to take in. Yesterday I was just Jon Lupin, soon to be collage student and this morning I'm Jon Lupin, Wizard. I mean, this all seems bizarre to me"

"Jon, listen to me. There will come a time when you will have to understand your heritage. I know this is big, believe me"

"I do believe you, Dad" Jon smirked. "so what happens now?"

"Well, I'm talking to your Mother into going back to the Wizarding world. Get you kids in school"

Jon made a sour face. "O please no more school!"

"This isn't any other school, Jon. Sit down I'll tell you two about Hogwarts"

"So let me get this straight. That old man that was here yesterday was the Headmaster of the worlds greatest Wizarding school?"

Tonks flipped over the pancakes and brought a glass of orange juice to Anna. "Yeah, Albus Dumbledore is one of the greatest Wizards ever to live, well next to Merlin that is"

"Merlin? He's actually a real person?" Anna asked in awe.

"Are you kidding me?" Tonks questioned in a monotone voice.

"NO! I thought Merlin was a character in fantasy books with Knights and Dragons, let alone videogames!"

"We really have to put you in Hogwarts!" Tonks laughed, sipping her tea.

"Tell me, what is the school like?"

Tonks sighed. "Where to begin.."

"Wait, I have to go to Hogwarts for a year, even though I really don't have to? That's bogus!" Jon fumed.

"It's fair! You need to at least have some training and know a few things about our world.."

"I guess. O great, now that I think of it my little sister is going to be in my classes! Well that is if Mum wants to go back, why doesn't she want to go back?"

Again, Remus had to think of something. She didn't want to go back because this kids didn't know anything about it, but now they do. And the other thing is she didn't want to go back because of the mission Dumbledore has for him.

"Well, your Mother said that she didn't want you kids to be exposed to something new. She thought maybe, it would frighten you a little, I'm guessing"

For the first time in a long time, Jon hugged his Father. Remus was a little stunned at this, the only thing he could think of was that he was still lying to his kids about the main reason he was sent to go back to the Wizarding world.

Remus, awkwardly hugged his son back. Michael pulled gently on Remus' sleeve. "What about me?"

The 2 men laughed as Remus took hold of Michael and they all did a manly group hug.

"You know, I'm still a little confused and shocked, but like you said; I will get over it and learn to cope with it"

Remus gave Jon a pat on the back, before Michael interrupted again. "What will happen to me?"

"You, little man. You're going to stay with Mommy and I at the school, while your Brother and Sister stay in a room with their new friends"

Michael scrunched up his face. "Can I stay with Jon?"

"Sorry pal but nope. I'm afraid you are going to have to wait another 5 years" Remus smiled sadly.

Michael frowned and it broke Remus' heart. "Hey, if Mommy will let me. I'll show you some cool spells and such!"

With that being said, Michael hugged Remus. "I lub you Daddy!"

"I _lub_ you too son.." Remus chuckled softly. "I'm hungry, are you hungry?" Remus pointed to Michael's little belly, poking it, making Mikey burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm STARVING!" Jon exclaimed with a yawn, stretching his arms to the ceiling.

"Well, lets go see what Mum and Anna made.."

They exited the room and was immediately ushered down the stairs to the kitchen by the smell of Pancakes, eggs and sausages.

Jon looked like he had something on his mind that he wanted to tell Remus. Before they walked into the kitchen Jon stopped his Dad. "Dad, can I talk to you real quick?"

"Er, sure. Michael, why don't you go along and tell your Mum your Brother and I will be there in a second" Michael gave a nod and scurried off into the kitchen.

"So.." they walked over into a hidden hallway that was under the stairs. "tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Umm, well I just want to say that I'm sorry"

Remus' eyebrows furrowed. "About what Jon?"

Jon let out a sigh, shrugging his shoulders. "Everything, I mean. badmouthing you all the time.."

"Hey, I know where your coming from. And with this new job at Hogwarts, I can see you guys all the time and start to act like the man I wanted to be, a great Father to you, Michael and Anna"

"Do you think that maybe we can forget about everything and start new?"

"That's my plan, Son" Remus pulled his first born child into his arms and hugged him. "I love you Jon"

Jon pulled away and gave his Father a brotherly pat on the back. "I love you too Dad"

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know, tacky! Lol but that's basically what the story is about, family and coming together! And a whole mess of Romance b/c I love Romance fics! Lol so yeah plz review and tell me what you think..

**_Preview of Chapter 3..._**

**_"Daddy's Little Girl"_**

**_Remus entered the living room to see Anna watching the TV. He thought of this to be the perfect time to talk to her about this whole thing. Tonks said that she and Anna talked about everything that she would need to know._**

**_Remus noticed something interesting and new about his Daughter. Her hair was shorter and in another color, Blonde._**

**_"Hey sweetie" Remus decided to make his entrance noticed._**

**_"Hi.." Anna replied, not taking her eyes away from the TV._**

**_"Can we talk?"_**

A/N: O BAM! Lol that's all you get for now…stay tuned to see what will happen..

Luv to all my readers

- Meg


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

**THANKS GUYS!**

**My first reviewers!**

**Jackie, Desaroy, Luna-Lovegood-Weasley, MoonyPadfootJr, dancer8428, the1andonlyannabanana, hopeforthefuture, MoonyPadfootJr, Elf771**

Chapter 3

Daddy's Little Girl

It was raining for two days now, not like anyone was complaining. Anna was the weather person in the family, sunshine and hot days were okay but she really loved dark and stormy days. She wasn't a dark person at all, that's just what kind of weather she loved.

Anna positioned herself on the couch to where she can be comfortable and watch the rain in silence. a lot of her friends tell her that kissing in the rain is a very romantic thing, this made Anna eager to try it someday.

She wasn't the most popular bird in her Muggle school; friends with both Jocks and Geeks, I guess she was just average or normal, but really she wasn't. she was a witch and that really freaked her out.

Of course her Mother was there for her if she needed help, but what about her Dad? She knew that her Father hasn't always been there for her and most times of her life she really did need him, not only to protect her from the closet monster and check under her bed for the 'Boogeyman' but just to be a Dad and ground her from going out late at night and chase her boyfriends away with a shotgun. She never had that, it has always been work and sleep and once a month trips to the States!

Anna closed her eyes, relaxing to the sound of raindrops hit the roof. She remembered a time when she was really young; Her and Jon use to dance in the rain and catch raindrops in their mouths and during spring showers Remus would take the hose and spray water at them until they were soaking wet.

Anna smirked to herself and got up from the sofa. She grabbed one of her crutches, not bothering to put on her jacket; she walked out of the house and into the rain. Drops of cool water came in contact with her body as she just stood in the driveway with no shoes or socks on her feet.

She took in the smell of the atmosphere and cool air dancing around her, sending generous goose pimples a hint to come party on her skin. She felt like she was nine again.

* * *

Remus was watching Anna through the window in his and Tonks' bedroom. It made him happy to see that his Daughter was smiling. He remembered when Jon and Anna were kids and they would play in the rain and sometimes he would come out of the house to play 'rain monster' with them. They use to love that game when they were kids, Remus would be the 'rain monster' and Jon and Anna would be little drops of rain and he would chase them around the yard in the grass and when he would catch them he would tickle them… 

"Things seem right again.." Tonks' voice brought Remus back to reality.

"Yeah.. Almost.." Remus sighed.

Tonks was now standing next to her Husband, from the window she could see Anna, now laying in the wet grass. "You know I'm still having doubts about going back" she started. "I mean it's not only because they are Magically impaired, but just the fact that you're doing this dangerous and crazy thing and I just can't handle it.." tears were welling up in her changeable eyes. ".. I just keep thinking, what if I lost you and the kids will wonder what happened and they will be hurt and I'm not sure if I can be strong enough.." her voice broke as she started to cry.

Remus cradled her in his arms. "Nothing will happen.." he kissed her head. "I promise"

Tonks pulled away and wiped away the tear streaks on her flushed face. She gave a quick sniffle before looking back out the window. "I just don't know Remus.."

"Honey, look. I believe things will be fine. If I take the job, it will mean spending a lot more time with the family and less time fighting. We want to have a happy family again, don't we?"

"Yes, we do"

"Then let's go home.."

* * *

Anna was sprawled on the ground, ripping the grass from the dirt when she heard the front door open and close. 

"You do realize you're getting wet, right?"

Anna chuckled softly, before opening her eyes to see Jon standing over her. "I can say the same for you, genius!"

"So why exactly are you out here?"

"Take a load off and I'll tell you" Anna remarked, patting the wet and crunchy grass.

Jon took a seat next to his sister. "So tell me what's on your mind"

Anna stared into the distance, she saw the neighbors and their kids walk outside to their car. They looked like a happy family. A little boy and girl; the boy looked to be a little older than the girl. The man was helping his wife into the minivan, only because she was pregnant.

"What?" Jon looked across the street to see the boy and girl jumping around in the puddles of water on their driveway.

"Looks like Mrs. Miller is having another baby"

"What, you didn't know that?" Jon chuckled. "yeah, about 7 months pregnant.. Where in hell have you been?"

Anna lightly laughed. "You know me, I never really go out anywhere"

"Well I'm going to have to change that!" Jon laughed, giving Anna a light pinch on the arm. She however, didn't react. All she did was watch her neighbors.

The Dad closed the passenger side door and snuck up behind his kids. Sweet giggles and heart filled laughs filled the raining sky as he ticked his kids.

As this was happening, Anna had a vision of something like that happening when she and Jon were little kids, Tonks was pregnant with Michael at the time.

"Hello!" Mr. Miller called out to Anna and Jon. "enjoying the weather?"

"Yes, very much so!" Anna answered as Jon waved.

The little girl hid behind her Daddy as Anna waved to her. "Come on out Emma.. She loves the rain more than anyone in this house"

It hit Anna just then. "Hey, Jon"

"What?"

"Don't they kind of remind you of how we were a million years ago?"

Jon watched closely as Mr. Miller chassed his children around their car. Mrs. Miller came out of the car with an umbrella in hand.

"Yeah, that's kind of weird!" Jon and Anna look at each other and started to laugh. They stopped just as the door opened with a light whine; Tonks was walking outside with Michael.

The little boy next-door ran over to Michael. "Hi Mike!"

"Hi Tommy!" Michael greeted his friend with a brotherly hug.

Tonks and Mr. And Mrs. Miller were talking in a group. "Would you and your family like to come with us and get some ice cream?"

Tonks felt like she was intruding but once she saw Michael climb into the car with Tommy, she couldn't say no.

"I don't want to intrude on anything but it looks like I have no choice" Tonks pointed to the minivan filled with kids. The adults were laughing for God knows how long before Tonks asked Anna and Jon if they wanted to go.

"I would love to but I really have to go see Geri" Jon got up from the grass and helped Anna up. To Anna's dislike, the rain slowed down to a light drizzle.

"What about you Anna?" Mrs. Miller asked with a polite smile.

"Thank you but I think I'll pass on that.." Anna walked into the house after she waved the Miller's a goodbye.

* * *

Remus was in his office writing to Dumbledore, where a magnificent looking bird was perched on a stack of books on his desk, Fawkes. He was Dumbledore's bird, who had healing powers and reincarnates from its ashes, the Phoenix was a awesome creature. 

Albus-

I'm pleased to say that Tonks, Jon, Anna, Michael and I will be coming back to the Wizarding world. My youngest son, Michael and I will be heading to Hogwarts a few days before the starting of a new year. Tonks will take Jon and Anna to the platform on the first of September. With only a week left, Tonks and I will tutor Jon and Anna some basic spells and a little of our history.

Thank you for everything.

- Remus

After making the final adjustments he gave the latter to Fawkes and watched it fly away into the cloudy sky.

It has been a half an hour when his Daughter told him the rest of the family went to get ice-cream with the neighbors. During that time alone in his office he thought about what his kids could be thinking about going back to their real home. He knew Michael was a little scared but excited, Jon was still baffled by it, but how did Anna feel about it. When Tonks was talking to her, she seemed enthused but he knew that deep down she was trying to cope. He took his thoughts and berried them in the back of his cranium.

'_Food… I'm hungry.._' he randomly thought. He put his palm to his now, rumbling tummy. "Leftovers… sounds fantastic!"

Remus entered the living room to see Anna watching the TV. He thought of this to be the perfect time to talk to her about this whole thing. Tonks said that she and Anna talked about everything that she would need to know.

Remus noticed something interesting and new about his Daughter. Her hair was shorter and in another color, Blonde.

"Hey sweetie" Remus decided to make his entrance noticed.

"Hi.." Anna replied, not taking her eyes away from the TV.

"Can we talk?"

Anna forced out a sigh as she turned the TV off and looked at her Dad. Remus took this as a sign to start talking, but before that he chose to get comfortable by sitting across from her on the coffee table.

"Anna, I know how you must feel and I just want to know if you are okay. That is if you have any questions or if you need to talk about anything just let me know"

"Thanks but no thanks.." she turned the TV back on. "I'll just go to Mum.."

Remus felt like he just punched in the gut at that moment. He slowly stood up and walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"Dad, what are you doing? Turn that back on I was watching that!"

"Anna.." he ignored her begging to turn on the television. "I'm trying here. I want you to be able to come to me for help. Why won't you let me help you, why do you refuse?"

Anna got up from the couch and limped over to the stairs, completely ignoring everything Remus just said. "I'm going to go take a nap"

"Anna I'm not done talking to you yet!" he started up the stairs and was now fallowing her, but was cut off by Anna's sharp turnaround.

"You want to know something Dad? I tried to go to you for help before and you would always tell me the same thing, 'Go away, I'm working!' you're always working and you want to know why I won't go to you for help?" Anna reached the point of almost breaking down into tears.

"Anna, I don't know what to say.."

"Then don't Dad. Just don't talk to me anymore!" with that, Anna limped up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

Remus was standing on the stairs just staring off into space, obviously taking in everything his Daughter just confessed. He wasn't going to let her off that easy. He wants everything to be okay again and it can't be like that if his only Daughter is mad at him. Remus came back from space and walked up to Anna's room.

He knocked. "Anna?"

"GO AWAY!"

Remus pressed his ear up to the door and clearly heard sobs and sniffles, thanks to his sharp hearing. "Anna, please" he knocked again but in a more placid manner. When he heard no answer, Remus opened the door to see Anna laying down on her bed with her back to the door. He walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

"Anna, now that your Mother and I decided for us to go back, we will all be at the school and for the first time in a long time be the Father that I want to be"

Anna turned around, her face was stained by falling tears and her nose was red from blowing it to hard.

"Look, I promise you that I will definitely be there for you when you need me.." Remus brushed aside a clump of damp hair away from Anna's eyes.

Anna sat up. "How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me, I know. I know your scared about all this but nothing scares me more than not having the love from my family.."

"HELLO?" Jon called from the living room.

"Up here!" Remus called from over his shoulder. He looked at Anna, she looked so confused, like she couldn't make up her mind about something.

At that moment Jon walked into Anna's room. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Remus stood up from Anna's bed.

"O nothing, there's something I need to tell you and Mum"

Remus sensed something was wrong with Jon, he could just see it in his facial expression and in the gleam of his eyes., it looked like he was crying…

"Is everything okay, Son?"

"Latter Dad.." Jon walked out of Anna's room and into his room. A couple seconds latter, Remus and Anna heard angry music coming from his room.

"This must be bad" Anna announced, looking up at Remus. "he only plays his angry music when something really bad happens"

"Well I guess Mum and I will find out soon I guess"

They stayed in silence for what was like forever but was really only for 3 minutes. The only noise that was in the air was Jon's music.

"Well I'm going to go wait for your Mother" Remus announced, sitting down once more, next to Anna.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, not feeling so good"

Remus put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "Well you're not warm. I'll go make you some tea" Remus moved in to kiss Anna on her cheek but hesitated and went for her forehead instead. "Love you, princess"

Remus wasn't expecting a 'I love you too' when he said it, he just walked over to the door and was about to shut it when he heard Anna say something.

"I love you too Dad"

* * *

A/N: what's crackin ppl? Yeah I know I haven't really updated in a while but I had some complications on how to do this chapter.. I'm sure you can't wait to hear what Jon has to say to Remus and Tonks? Lol yeah I'm working on that right now! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed… 


	4. Times Like These

Chapter 4

Times Like These

Remus was in his office, tearing apart his closet on a quest to find all his old Wizarding things; his wand, spell books, caldron, robes, papers, pictures. Pretty much anything that looked out of this world.

He was waiting for Tonks to get home so they can talk to Jon. He didn't know how bad it was going to be but Anna said that he was based only on what type of music he was listening to. Well Remus knew something, it probably has something to do with Geri. That only made Remus more worried than he already is.

"Aha! Found you" Remus dragged out a large leather trunk. It looked old and warn out with dust bunnies on it. He let the trunk fall to the floor with a thud, letting dust scatter throughout the room and all over him.

There was a knock at the door that made Remus jump. "Honey, what are you up to?" Tonks peaked her head through the door and saw Remus kneeling over his old trunk.

"O wow, haven't seen this thing in a long time" she bent down beside him and brushed the dust off to reveal Remus' name and the Hogwarts Coat of Arms.

"I know. Where's yours?"

"In the attic, buried under all of Jon and Anna's old baby clothes"

Remus opened the trunk to see all of his things still in place. "It's been so long" he picked up his wand and aimed it at the vase of roses on his desk. "Accio, rose"

One of the long stem roses flew into Remus' hands. "For you" he gave it to Tonks, along with a kiss.

"O I almost forgot! Jon wants to talk to us about something"

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me anything, but Anna thinks something is wrong"

"Is he still up?" Tonks asked, looking at the clock on the wall. "it's only 8:00, so he should still be up" Remus took the rose he gave to Tonks and put it back in the vase on his desk.

On the way up to Jon's room, they checked on both Anna and Michael to see that they were fast asleep. They knocked lightly on Jon's door and was greeted by a shaky "Come in"

Jon was pacing back and forth, looking at the ground as he stared off into space, bobbing his head to the beat of the music.

"Jon, we're here. what's on your mind, sweetie?"

"Well, okay.." Jon stopped to look at his parents. "I think you might want to sit down"

"O no.." Tonks looked worriedly at Remus then looked back at Jon. "what happened? Is everything okay? Is it you? Is it Geri?"

"Mum, please! J- just sit down" Jon stuttered. He nervously chewed on his nails as his hands shook. Tonks and Remus took a seat on Jon's bed.

"Okay... Okay!" Jon started to pace the room again.

"Son, what's wrong?" Remus asked, taking hold of Tonks hand only because she was starting to bite her nails.

"Okay.." Jon stopped dead in his tracks. "okay I'll tell you.." he let out a shaky sigh. "Geri's pregnant.."

Silence was a virtue for Jon at the moment, it meant that they were thinking everything through, he wasn't quite ready for yelling yet, so silence was a good thing right now. One thing was for sure, he couldn't bring it to himself to look at his parents.

"Geri has decided to keep the baby.." Jon continued. "and doesn't want me to be apart of the baby's life" he ended with a dismal tone.

Jon took a moment to look at his parents reactions; Tonks was staring at him with her jaw forced to the floor, as Remus stared at the ground.

"Okay.." Tonks spoke up. "I'm sure I can go and talk to Geri's Mother about this.."

"Geri's Mum doesn't know, nor will she because Geri doesn't live with her parents anymore let alone talk to them!" Jon snapped. All his anger from that afternoon till now, was building up inside him and he just needed to get it all out, somehow..

"What do you mean, she doesn't want you to be apart of the baby's life?" Remus asked.

"Just like it sounds. She doesn't want my help; no money, no visits, no nothing!"

"Well I'm going to go have a talk with this young lady!"

"O my God, you don't get it. She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore!"

"Son, I thought we taught you better than this!" Remus fumed in disappointment

"I thought I was ready, she thought so too. I love her, I would make a cool Dad" Jon felt sadness wash over him when he thought about Geri keeping the baby and not letting him be apart of its life. This was his baby too and he has every right to be apart of his child's life. That baby needs a Father and he wasn't just about to abandon this baby like Remus did to this Family for a while.

Jon dried his peaking tears and grabbed his hooded sweater off his bed and walked out of his room.

"Son?" Remus called after him, fallowing him down the stairs with Tonks at his heals.

"Jon?" Tonks called after her Son. "where are you going?" they stopped at the front door.

Jon put his hoodie on and grabbed his car keys. "I'm going over to Geri's" with that, he walked out of the house.

Remus and Tonks stood in front of the door until they heard the car pull out of the driveway.

Tonks let out a exhausting sigh while covering her face with her hands. Remus put a comforting arm around his wife and guided her down to the couch where they sat in silence.

"Mommy!" Michael called from a distant room. It sounded like it was coming from Anna's room. Well whatever it was, he sounded scared.

Tonks and Remus, both got up from the couch and fled to Anna's room. When they entered the room, Michael was standing over Anna's body, tears streaming down his face.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Remus asked, collecting his son in his arms. Tonks went over to Anna to see if she was okay. From the looks of it, Anna was sweating from head to toe and her complexion was fair.

"Remus, she's burning up!" Tonks said in a panicked voice. "her heart pace is abnormal. It's so high!"

Remus put Michael down and walked over to Anna. "Sweetie, wake up" he ran a hand over her forehead to clear the damp hair away from her face.

"Anna!" Tonks called out to her from behind Remus. "I'll get a cold compress" she fled the room, leaving Michael scared out of his mind for his sister.

"Anna, wake up!" Remus lightly shook her and when that didn't work, he lightly tapped her face.

"Here.." Tonks came back, giving the cold cloth to Remus. He took the cloth and started to dab it all over Anna's tedious colored face.

"Anna.. C'mon sweetie, wake up.." Remus threw the cloth down on her bedside table, next to the teacup and put his ear to her chest. Her heart speed was way up there.

Remus had no other choice but to take her to the one place she can be relieved, Hogwarts. He picked her up out of bed and left the room with Tonks and Michael hot at his heals.

"Where are you taking her?" Tonks asked as soon as they got downstairs.

"Hogwarts… where is the floo powder?"

"Got rid of it.."

Remus let out a sigh. "I'll meet you there in a week.." with that, Remus disappeared with Anna in a blink of an eye.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know, I'm bad! MUHAHAHAHAAAA! LOL! For those who want to know or who already know, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire comes out soon! In like 18 more days! Can't wait! Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter. I wanted to be mean and leave you hanging and be baffled by what's to come! HEHE! 


	5. Chapter 5

To my readers I have a new name now, It's KrazEMooNy88.. I have started a new story on my new name and I am sometime within the next few days going to redo my old stories… like I said a long time ago I have lost my stories on my old computer that crashed like 2 years ago! Say goodbye to Megzzy6688 and say hello to the new and improved Meg!

check out my new page eveyone!!!!


End file.
